Opening Up
by jipsy.thesplitz
Summary: One shot for now- The Doctor and Rose switch bodies and the Doctor learns something about Rose he never knew before, and decides that he'll help her. RoseX10


**Disclaimer: I do no t own Doctor Who, and I am not affiliated with BBC in any way. Well, I have a TARDIS towel and a sonic screwdriver, but I'm pretty sure it isn't real... I'll get back to you on that one.**

**Summary: The Doctor and Rose have switched bodies temporarily, and they have to help each other cope with living in the other's body. To do so, they have to open up to each other. This is a one-shot right now, but I may put in into another story and make a full length one. RoseX10, if that wasn't obvious.**

It was nighttime. About 3 o'clock, to be exact. Rose, in the Doctor's body, heard a noise. In her own body, she probably wouldn't have, but the Time Lord's heightened hearing helped. She ripped off the covers and teared down the halls towards the noise, realizing it was coming from the Doctor's room. She opened the door and ran inside, only to find herself having a seizure on the bed. She stood at the door, dumbstruck, until she remembered that they had switched bodies. She rushed over to the bed and started caressing the convulsing Doctor.

"Shh," she said, trying to keep her voice as soft as possible. "Stay calm, and it will go away."

The Doctor looked up at her, and tried to say her name, but it sounded more like a croak, the word not exactly leaving his lips.

"It's okay, I'm here." She grazed her fingered across the Doctor's cheek, slowly moving her hand down to his. She manually interlocked each of their fingers, which calmed the Doctor down.

"God, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry Doctor, I should have told you about this."

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off of her. His head was killing him, he hated not being in control of his body. But then again, it wasn't his body. At that thought, he started shaking even harder, and Rose racked her brains for something to help him.

"Did I ever tell you about that time when my mum and I tried to go camping?"

The Doctor stayed silent, which Rose took as a 'no'. He was now tearing up, and she did hope he would cry. It would make his human body feel so much better.

"Well, I'll just give you a hint, mum's never gonna go outside again!"

The Doctor tried to laugh, but it turned into a cough and he shivered. Rose decided to continue her story, while the Doctor's inevitable tears started to fall. Relieved, Rose told him the story...

"... And then the bear took the food as we ran away. Wasn't that scary, not to me, anyways, but mum nearly wet her pants!"

By now, the Doctor was sitting up in his bed, back against the wall, across from Rose. And he felt much better, he was laughing now without any problem.

"Rose, what happened?"

Rose looked at the ground.

"I know I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"Rose. What was that?"

Rose sighed.

"I'm not really sure. It just sort of happens. I learned it goes away faster if you stay calm."

"When did you start having these seizures? Since you were a kid?"

Rose didn't want to answer that question. But she knew she had to.

"The night... The same night you regenerated."

The Doctor looked absolutely panic stricken, muttering 'Bad Wolf' under his breath.

"Why didn't you tell me? How often does this happen?"

"Every night."

The Doctor turned pale. He looked terrified, but Rose could tell he wasn't scared for himself, seeing as he would have to endure these seizures until they changed back. No, he was scared and worried for her, disappointed that he had no idea about this.

"You relive it every night?"

Rose only nodded. The horrible spasms came with flashbacks of Bad Wolf, the Doctor dying, and his regeneration, three things the Doctor had hoped she'd never have to see again.

"I'll fix this, Rose. I will. We'll get back into our own bodies, and you'll never have to have one again. How could you not tell me about this before?"

Rose shrugged, and yawned. The Doctor stifled a laugh.

"I think someone needs to go to sleep."

Rose nodded, and fell asleep on the spot. Since she was now in the Doctor's body, the Doctor couldn't carry her back to her own bed. So, instead, he cuddled up next to her. He didn't think she would mind.


End file.
